


and after the snow

by silverlined



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlined/pseuds/silverlined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world still turns and seasons must change. And after the snow melts, spring will come again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and after the snow

Even after Hideyoshi's death, the seasons continue to turn, the winter white robes of mourning melting into the pale green of celebration, trembling and new. The cherry blossom come almost as a surprise, too festive and bright against the cloudless sky.

Mitsunari falters mid-sentence when the cool breeze brings in the delicate scent of the flowers blooming, but turns resolutely back to his maps and plans. The middle of a war council is no place to notice such things and there is little time for flowers. There is little time for anything.

"It's hanami season," Sakon murmurs, as if he can read his mind.

Mitsunari scowls but before he can snap, Kanetsugu - here on a rare short trip to coordinate personally - leans over and nudges him to look towards Yukimura.

None of them have had much to smile about recently, caught up in the fight for power and succession; their youngest general has devoted himself whole-heartedly in the preparation of war. (It seems as if all this life is, fighting and waiting to fight, an endless cycle of blood and pain.)

But now Yukimura has his eyes closed and something that looks almost like the beginning of a smile, head tilted towards the window and breathing in deep. Something almost like peace instead of the constant worry that sets his mouth straight and solemn. When Mitsunari sneaks a glance at Kanetsugu, he finds Kanetsugu’s eyes are gentle: hands open and relaxed, freed from their white knuckled grip on the writing brush.

"It is, isn't it?" Mitsunari sighs.

Sakon's chuckle is low and knowing. "Sometimes, you deserve the chance to relax."

Perhaps there will be time after the battle for all four of them to watch the flowers again, and share a cup of sake beneath the trees. But for now...

"If we're not going to get any work done," Mitsunari says sharply, ignoring the little flinch as Yukimura turns his attention to him. "Then we might as well stop for the day."

"Lord Mitsunari," Yukimura begins apologetically but Mitsunari cuts him off with an upheld hand.

"Pack up," Mitsunari orders, deliberately not looking at Kanetsugu's outraged face. "And lets go outside."

Yukimura blinks at him, the line of his mouth soft with surprise.

"You heard my lord," Sakon laughs and offers Mitsunari a hand up. "The weather is too good to waste indoors."

Mitsunari takes Sakon's hand with stony dignity and ignores Kanetsugu's muffled chuckle. For now, the peaceful land where everyone could smile would begin here, beneath the cherry blossoms that Lord Hideyoshi had not been able to see.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Hideyoshi [Toyotomi](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toyotomi_Hideyoshi) died September 18, 1598, early Autumn.  
> \- The battle of [Sekigahara](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Sekigahara) began October 20, 1600, mid Autumn.  
> 
>
>> "My lord... Why do you fight?"  
> "I promised a friend I'd create a land where everyone can smile."  
> \- Mitsunari and Hideyoshi, SW2.


End file.
